


natural

by marinefollese



Series: save a kiss for me [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Makoto had always been natural to Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	natural

**Author's Note:**

> all the fluff, all the fluff yo.  
> x-posted on tumblr

Mornings in Tokyo weren't all the different from mornings in Iwatobi. 

Makoto still came to get him from his bathtub, Makoto still stressed over the time, Makoto still  _came_. It was good to know that not even the big city of Tokyo could separate them. 

But now, he greeted Makoto a little differently. 

Somewhere along the apartment hunting, campus tours, and moving to the city, Haru and Makoto found time to engage in a relationship with each other. He thought it was about time too, they’d been together since forever, and their relationship was just so natural, and  _oh so_  right. 

Being boyfriends welcomed a plethora of changes in their relationship. The two were already very close- dating didn’t change that. Now, their affection went beyond hugs, breaching into the border of kissing; exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues, tracing every inch of Makoto’s skin with his mouth, enjoying the pleasant sensation of Makoto’s butterfly kisses down the length of his spine, on his jaw, anywhere Makoto could. 

Kissing was something that was altogether new for him, he’d never  _kissed_  anyone before, save for a few pecks he’d given his parents, grandmother, and Makoto. 

And just like everything they’d ever done, he and Makoto learned to kiss together, exploring, discovering what they liked, what the other liked, and how to please them. And just like everything they’d ever done, this was completely natural, and completely right. He liked kissing Makoto- it left a warm feeling going all down from his lips to his stomach, and the feeling increased tenfold when he pulled away and was met with the sight of Makoto’s face; his eyes were closed, a pleasant, gentle smile on his lips. He’d seen the smile since he was a boy, but knowing he- his love, his kiss- was the cause of it was something he thoroughly enjoyed. 

So when Makoto came to get him out of the bathtub that morning, he had a very special kiss waiting for Makoto. 

"Morning, Haru-chan." Makoto lifted him up, and he connected their lips the moment he got out of the tub. Makoto clasped his hands around him, resting at the small of his back, and Haru was thrown into pure and simple bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series where i write about all the impt mako ships feat: makoharu + makorin + makonagi + makorei + makogou + soumako


End file.
